


Emptiness

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: For Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Slate." Have a brooding pre-face-turn Gamora.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Twelvetide Drabble #2. For the prompt "Slate."

When Gamora thinks of dying worlds, she thinks of gray skies.

She tries not to think of them often. But it’s the reason for the work they do. Their lord father chose them for it. And the Maw’s sermons lurk in her mind long after she hears them. Whispers of what the worlds they visit would become if… _We let them be. If we didn’t…_

She bites her lip. She’s not supposed to think of that. She’s not supposed to wonder if it’s better to leave people alone.

She slams her eyes shut and sees ash and dust and darkness.


End file.
